He's the Only Exception
by Gen's Deep Love
Summary: Songfic: The Only Exception by Paramore. Kagome doubts that love exist after she gets her heart broken. But can Sesshomaru show her it does and can he prove it?


Well this is my first fanfic and also my first song fic so I really hope its good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha/Inuyasha characters as well as the song.

* * *

"I never thought that I would be this happy after Inuyasha", thought Kagome, as she was getting ready in the locker room. It was still early but she was starting to work her night shifts again at the _Exotic Encore_, a little restaurant that Miroku and Sango decided to run together since every restaurant wasn't what they wanted in a restaurant.

Being music lovers, Miroku and Sango wanted a restaurant that could be a haven for musicians from all the demands, from being forced to sing or play something instead of the melody coming freely to them. Miroku and Sango went through that and they wanted a place to come and get away from it all. So they open _The Exotic Encore_.

She had been working as a waitress there since it opened, being that the owners were her best friends. She was a singer herself and Miroku told her about the opening of the restaurant and when they asked her if she wanted to be a part of it, she gladly accepted.

_The Exotic Encore _was open to everyone, musicians, singers, songwriters, or people who just liked to listen to music. And best of all, the restaurant had a stage in the center; so people could play or sing anything they wanted, from a few notes or words to a whole song. _The Exotic Encore_ was there to help with music.

And Kagome had to agree. She saw what _The Exotic Encore_ did to people, it made them happy and it made her happy too. Sometimes, songwriters would ask if she would sing their songs and she would. Kagome had a beautiful voice and everybody at _The Exotic Encore_ knew that.

At night was when the restaurant was most full because Kagome loved to work the night shift. She enjoyed the night the most because all the lights to the stage were on, it lit up the whole stage with different colors, making the stage look almost exotic. That's how the restaurant had gotten part of its name.

Miroku and Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't be able resist the urge to sing and they knew once people heard her sing, they would ask for an encore. So they can up with _The Exotic Encore_ and they couldn't have decided on a more perfect name than that.

"Hey Kagome, I'm glad to see you feeling better." Sango also enjoyed coming at night to the restaurant. When she came in, she was heading to the counter to see how things were going and was surprised to see Kagome. She hadn't expected to see Kagome working her usual shift so soon.

"A lot of people have been asking about you." It was good to see Kagome back to her old self but Sango knew it was probably to soon for her to start singing again.

"I'm sorry to cause so much trouble, Sango."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just happy to see you feeling better." Sango knew how happy it made Kagome to sing and work at the restaurant on her usual shift.

However, a few weeks ago, Kagome started working during the day and had stopped singing. She wasn't herself since she broke up with Inuyasha. They had been together for a year but they had known each other longer. She had loved Inuyasha but things had stopped working out between them. They were constantly arguing and fighting and Kagome tried so hard to make it work.

However, it wasn't enough for Inuyasha. When she couldn't it anymore, she told Inuyasha she wanted to break up and just like that he said "ok" and left her without looking back. She had still loved him and it hurt her so much that Inuyasha didn't even try to make their relationship work but she also didn't want the constant fighting so she had tried to move on.

At first, it was hard on her, but it looked liked she had gotten over it finally. Both Sango and Miroku had noticed her improvement. At first, she was still working the day shifts but she had started to smile. And a week later, she started to work her night shifts. And it was all thanks to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a songwriter that Kagome had met on the opening day of _The Exotic Encore _and were close friends ever since. He was one of Miroku's colleagues when they worked at the record company and remained close friends after Miroku left. He told Sesshomaru of the restaurant and had invited him to the opening.

Kagome had started to doubt that love actually existed; that love didn't last forever like Inuyasha had promised. He had left her so broken that she thought that singing would never bring her happiness again, that nothing ever would, but she was wrong.

When Sesshomaru had found out of the break up, he immediately went looking for her at her apartment. He found the door open and when he walked in, he found her crying. He didn't say anything. He just went to her side and held her until she fell asleep.

After that night, he sought her out everyday at _The Exotic Encore_. They would just talk like nothing happened. He would even invite her to walks around the town and they would just talk about their music. He would give her space when she needed it and company when she needed it.

"Kagome? Are you humming?" Sango had not heard a single musical sound come out of Kagome after the break up.

Kagome blushed. Every time she thought of Sesshomaru, she would start feeling happy, she would smile and sometimes, she would unconsciously start humming.

"It's because of Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Sango chuckled as she saw Kagome redden even more. "Don't get embarrassed Kagome." She hugged her. "Sesshomaru cares for you, his been there for you, unlike that moron of Inuyasha. You deserve better. "

"I never thought I would be this happy after Inuyasha, Sango. I felt like he left me like my father left my mother. I wanted to believe that love really did exist and that Inuyasha would prove me right but he didn't. Do you know why I love to sing?" She turned to Sango.

"No, why Kagome?"

"Because I thought that my voice would help me find the existence of love. When I hear people cheer when I sing, I can feel their love and I thought that if I sang with all my soul, I could make love last. But when Inuyasha gave up on our relationship, my hope shattered."

A single tear left her eye at that moment.

"But now, Sango, now, Sesshomaru has me feeling something totally different. With Inuyasha, it was just hope of keeping him with me to prove that he loved me enough to show me that some sort of love existed. But with Sesshomaru, it's like…it's like having his love isn't enough, I need his company, his thoughts, and his music. It's like if I don't see him, something is missing in me and I'm scared, Sango." And then she started to cry.

Sango hugged her tighter and stroked her hair. "Why are you scared, Kagome?"

"Because he's leaving tomorrow morning for an appointment with a record company about his songs and he doesn't know when his coming back, he's going to leave."

Kagome started to cry again and held Sango tighter, as if trying to get a firm grip on reality or she would fall into a dark abyss she wouldn't be able to get out of again.

"But he loves you Kagome."

"I know. He…he told me."

"Then he won't leave you." Sango tried desperately to find something to calm Kagome.

"My father told my mom that he loved her and he left. Inuyasha told me he loved me and he left. What's going to keep Sesshomaru from leaving as well?"

"You, Kagome. He has been there for you like nobody ever has. His been there since he met you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's loved you since you first talked to him. The first day you met him, he let you help him with his music and when Miroku saw that, he was surprised because he's never let anyone help him before, not even Miroku. He knew about you and Inuyasha and he still didn't leave your side when it should have been Inuyasha by your side. He was hurting when you would talk of Inuyasha, he could see you felt something special for Inuyasha yet he still didn't leave."

"For that long?" She had stopped crying and looked at Sango with unbelieving eyes.

"Yes Kagome. You don't have to be afraid anymore. He won't ever leave."

Kagome took a deep breath and cleaned her eyes of her shedded tears. "Thank you, Sango and I'm sorry for all this."

"Hey, I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend and I don't want to see you like this." She gave Kagome a finally hug before letting her go. "So what did you tell Sesshomaru when he confessed his love to you?"

"Well he didn't really let me say anything. He told me that it was okay that if I didn't feel the same, that all he wanted was to keep spending days like we always did."

"Are you going to tell him how you feel? That you love him as well?"

"Yes…I am. I'll tell him tonight when he comes to see me."

"Are you just going to tell him?"

"No. Actually, I feel like singing tonight."

Suddenly, Sango started jumping up and down with excitement and hugged Kagome like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't wait until later that night.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his apartment, thinking about Kagome and what was going to happen next. He kept thinking of the past weeks that they had spent together and he didn't want them to stop. Now that he has is chance to keep Kagome for himself, he wasn't going to throw it away.

When he had told Kagome of his feelings, he had meant what he said. Even though Kagome had healed from the wounds Inuyasha had given her, he knew she wasn't ready to start a relationship with him. However, he knew she had started to feel something more for him, he could tell by the way she had start to smile more after he had told her.

It had been a week and half since he told her and he was finally ready to make his move. Yesterday, he had called her to tell her about a record companies proposition and that he was leaving to assess if the proposition was worth his time, so he didn't know if he was coming back.

But his decision depended on Kagome. If she decided that she was ready to accept her feelings for him, then he wouldn't leave. But if she was in need of more time, then he would leave to give her the time she needed, until she was ready to let him in into her heart.

Sesshomaru consider the idea of leave because he knew it would make Kagome contemplate her actual feelings for him and make her realized he was more than a friend now. But the question was, is she ready to open her mended heart once more?

He knew that tonight Kagome would start working her usual shifts again. He would go see her as he always did and he knew that she would let him know of her decision. If she decided to let him in into her life, he would give her the biggest sign of proof that he would stay be her side until death.

He looked up at his clock to see that it was nine o'clock. 'Kagome is probably at work already' thought Sesshomaru as he got up to get ready to go to _The Exotic Encore_.

'No matter what may happen, I will not let go of Kagome until she becomes mine.'

He looked at the small box in his hand, determined that if Kagome said yes, he would show her that not only did love existed but that his love existed and it would exist only for her.

Unknown to him, Kagome was planning a surprise of her own that would greet him when he showed up that night.

* * *

Kagome had a hard time thinking of a song that she could sing to convey her true feelings to Sesshomaru. She was running out of time before he arrived and she started to panic. She wanted to tell him the only way she knew she could make it special, that would let him know that she was ready to believe in him and his love.

As she was taking drinks to some customers, she passed one of the rooms where people could relax, hang out and just talk. It was a spacious room, couches surrounding the room and a Plasma TV hanged on the back wall that displayed music videos. And as she passed, she was able hear the music coming from the TV and a phrase had caught her attention.

She gave the customers their orders and quickly dashed back to the lounge room. As she heard the song, she smiled and her smile kept getting bigger as the song neared its end. When it ended, she was so delighted to have finally found the perfect song to sing to Sesshomaru and she knew she couldn't have found a more perfect song.

She ran back to the counter and sought out Sango. She found her and almost ran into her.

"Sango! I found the perfect song!"

"Well, what song is it?" Sango chuckled. Kagome looked so happy that Sango wanted to jump up and down with her as Kagome told her of her discovery.

"We have to find Miroku and the rest of the band so I can tell you all. They need to get prepared and start setting up. It won't be long before Sesshomaru gets here."

"Let's go then." They ran to the back room to find Miroku and tell him everything.

As soon as Sesshomaru walk in, he looked for Kagome but he couldn't see her anywhere. Instead he found Miroku and noticed he was headed his way.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru suddenly got the feeling that something was up.

"What ever happen to 'hello'?"

Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow at him. Miroku just chuckled, thinking about the surprise Kagome had for him.

"She said to wait for her at your usual table." And with that said, Miroku left.

Sesshomaru walked to the table right in front of the stage where he and Kagome usually sat together when he can to visit her at the restaurant. As he sat down, he noticed that the curtains on the stage were drawn closed. It was usually tied to the sides. Now he was certain something was up.

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as he sat down, the lights to the restaurant dimmed and the lights to stage lit up. The curtain was opened, revealing a smiling Kagome.

As soon as his eyes found Kagome's, he forgot to breath. She wore a simple white dress. The multi-colored lights hit her pale skin, making her glow with different colors. She looked unreal; she made everything feel like a dream.

Kagome smiled at him and at that moment, he noticed that she held a microphone. Soon, a guitar started to play. Kagome closed her eyes as she let herself feel the sound, then, she moved the microphone to her lips and sang.

_When I was younger_  
_I saw my [mama] cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_[She] broke [her] own heart_  
_And I watched as [she] tried to reassemble it_

_And my [daddy] swore_  
_That [he] would never let [himself] forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love_  
_If it does not exist_

_But, darling, you are the only exception_  
_But you are the only exception_  
_But you are the only exception_  
_But you are the only exception_

_Well, maybe I know somewhere_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance_  
_And up until now, I had sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, you are the only exception_  
_Well, you are the only exception_  
_Well, you are the only exception_  
_Well, you are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Sesshomaru only to find that he was gone. Before she could wonder, she felt someone take a hold of her hand. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru by her side.

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru turned Kagome to fully face him. As she was about to ask him what was going on, he lifted his other hand and caressed her cheek.

"You asked for proof that what I feel for you is not a dream, correct?" And before Kagome could respond, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and slowly got down on one knee. He took out a small box and presented it to Kagome.

Everybody in The Exotic Encore sat quietly and seemed to have held their breaths. They watched the events that had unfolded with smiles. Miroku and Sango watched from backstage as they held each other. Miroku looked down at his beloved Sango. Happiness had lit up her eyes along with a few tears of happiness.

Kagome had stopped breathing. She couldn't believe what was happening. She never even dreamed this would happen and now…now it didn't have to become a dream.

Sesshomaru took her hand once again and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, as proof, I give you this ring, my soul, and my life. Will you accept this ring, what it represents and everything that comes with it?"

Slowly, Kagome got down on her knees as well. With tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, she answered him.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I accept this ring and most importantly, I accept your love."

Sesshomaru took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Then, he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Suddenly, the whole restaurant rang with applauses. Sango and Miroku turned to each other and kissed as well, happy that their best friend had finally found happiness.

Sesshomaru and Kagome broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Then, Kagome remember something.

"What about your trip tomorrow?"

"Do you really believe I am going to leave when my fiancé is the one I'm suppose to be with?" He looked at her and Kagome say that he was serious. "I will not waste my time over there where there is nothing to keep me there. While here, I have you and I will not leave you, ever."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

_She hugged him; Sesshomaru didn't know how much that meant to her. Now there was no doubt in her mind and heart that love existed. She might have struggled but she found it and knew it was all worth it.

* * *

_

Please review_. _^_^_  
_


End file.
